Hermione Granger and The Green Snake
by Eve Lunatique
Summary: Draco Malfoy jahil, Hermione phobia-ular. apa jadinya kalau Draco mengejar hermione dengan wujud animagusnya? gak bisa bikin Summary. oneshoot. don't like don't flame. Review? wajib!


**HERMIONE GRANGER**** AND THE GREEN SNAKE**

Disclaimer : Dia tuh pemiliknya! *lirik sewot ke Bu JKR*

Rate : K

Pair : DraMione

Genre : apa ya? Friendship kali?

Warning : Gaje dan aneh bin abal tingkat lanjut. Miss typo merajalela, ngga nyambung sama judul. So, Don't like Don't Flame. Resiko ditanggung pembaca.

Summary : Draco Malfoy jahil. Hermione Granger Phobia-ular. Apa jadinya jika suatu malam Hermione menyaksikan animagus Draco berupa Ular naga Emas Bersisik Hijau? Parahnya lagi saking panik-nya, Hermione merubah dirinya menjadi Angel Valkyrie saat itu juga. Padahal, peraturan dunia Athlia sudah jelas, mengikat tanpa bisa dilanggar dan diingkari sedikitpun, siapapun lawan jenis yang pertama kali melihat Angel Valkyrie bertransformasi saat purnama, dan bisa melihat tanda berlian hijau bersayap merah di keningnya, itulah pendamping hidup yang harus diterima. Nah loooo? Oneshoot.

Hari sabtu malam. Tahun kedelapan untuk murid tingkat tertinggi. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Ketua Murid Putri, tengah berlari-lari mencari tempat sembunyi. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang. Sial, ular itu makin mendekat. Dan Hermione tidak mau menghadapi resiko terkunci didalam kelas kosong.

'Merlin, lain kali ingatkan aku untuk mencari mantra khusus untuk menghadapi ular!' pikiran Hermione menjerit. Kaki mungilnya sudah menapak ke tangga untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia berniat untuk naik ke Menara Gryffindor, setidaknya ia bisa minta tolong siapa saja disana. Semoga ada yang tidak keberatan untuk menjadi pahlawannya selama beberapa menit. 'ok, itu ide yang agak aneh, tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba.' Hermione memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Oh, ayolah, Hermione dulu sudah jadi pahlawan mereka setiap tahun kan? Ok, yang setiap tahun itu Si-Anak-Malang-Harry-Potter kan? Dia hanya membantu sedikit. Berhenti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak Hermione Granger. Ular itu sudah tidak mengejar lagi. Tidak terlihat tuh dibelakang Hermione. 'Fiuuuhh… amaaan…' Hermione menghela nafas panjang-panjang demi memenuhi pasokan udaranya. Oh, benarkah sudah benar-benar aman?

"GYAAAA…..!" Teriakan Hermione adalah jawabannya. Yupz, ular berwarna hijau yang bersisik emas itu mengejarnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dan baru saja nongol secara tiba-tiba didepan Hermione. Menghalangi jalan sang Putri menuju Menara Gryffindor. Sepertinya ular itu hafal peta Hogwarts.

Hermione secepat kilat memutar badan dan berlari. Kali ini tanpa tujuan pasti.

Oh, belum ada yang memberitahumu ternyata. Yosh! Salah satu alasan Putri Emas Gryffindor ini membenci Slytherin adalah lambang asramanya yang berbentuk ular. Karena ternyata seorang Miss Hermione 'Know-It-All' Granger memiliki penyakit SNAKE PHOBIA alias sangat takut terhadap ular a.k.a PHOBIA-ULAR tingkat AKUT bin PARAH!

Dan sampai saat ini yang tau ini hanya teman-teman Gryffindor-nya dan teman-teman DA nya. Itupun hanya yang seangkatan, adik kelas pun tidak ada yang tau selain Ginny dan Luna. Dan tambahkan ular yang sedang mengejarnya ini. Oh, kita melupakan Kedua Guardian Knights-nya. Mereka tentu saja tau semua hal tentang Tuan Putrinya. Tapi mereka tidak mendengarkan teriakannya saat ini.

Mungkin kalian bingung. Oke akan aku jelaskan. Guardian Knights atau Ksatria Pelindung adalah prajurit yang bertugas melindungi Sang Putri. Dan biasanya mereka menyamar. Hei! Jangan tanya untuk apa, Hermione adalah seorang Putri kau tau? Dan seorang Valkyrie juga. Tentu saja…. Semua keluarga kerajaan adalah Athliers. Mereka makhluk dengan jutaan kekuatan yang bahkan mereka sendiri tak menyadari kekuatan itu.

Dan Hermione belum tau jati dirinya sebagai anggota kerajaan. Dia hanya tau dirinya adalah makhluk sihir sembilan tingkat diatas Veela dan Mystic bernama Valkyrie yang harus bertransformasi menjadi sesosok manusia jelita bersayap putih setiap bulan purnama, dengan cahaya bulan sebagai sumber energi utamanya dan memerlukan 'mate' sebagai sandaran hidupnya. Hanya itu. Well, masalah Valkyrie dan segala transformasinya, yang tau hanya Harry, Ron, Ginny, dan Luna. Oh tambahkan, Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, Blaise dan Theo serta kedua Guardian Knights-nya yang menyamar menjad guru di Hogwarts. Meski kurang tepat disebut menyamar, merangkap tepatnya.

Hermione melihat sekilas kearah menara Astronomi dan well, memutuskan menaikinya. Dengan pikiran secepat mungkin mengunci pintunya dan menempatkan mantra pelindung terkuat. Menggunakan kekuatan Valkyrienya bila perlu. Dan ia benar-benar melakukannya. Namun baru merapalkan mantra pengunci sederhana yang bisa di buka dengan mantra sesederhana Alohomora saja rasanya tenaganya sudah tak bersisa lagi.

Tubuh Hermione merosot lemas membelakangi jendela. Masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. 'oh Hermione yang malang,' Hermione sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. 'harusnya kau pakai Vivera Evanasca saja. Atau Petrificus totallus. Atau Locomotor Mortis pada ular, sepertinya tidak buruk. Huaahh! Orang panik akan kehilangan delapan puluh persen kemampuan mereka baik otak maupun fisik. Rasanya itu benar.' Hermione terus menunduk hingga mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan suara maskulin yang terlalu familiar menyebut namanya.

"Hermione?"

"Malfoy?" dengan Lencana Ketua Murid Putra di dadanya. Pangeran Slytherin itulah rival Hermione.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Draco mendekat dengan tatapan menyelidik-sangat-tertarik. Hermione menelan ludah secara paksa begitu mendongak. Dilihatnya ular hijau Slytherin bertengger seenaknya di dada Malfoy Junior itu. Matanya bergerak lebih ke atas, menyapu wajah sang Pangeran Slytherin yang dikejar dan digilai oleh semua cewek Hogwarts kecuali Hermione, bahkan punya banyak fans dari Beauxbatons, bahkan juga lagi (?) punya banyak fansboy dari Dumstrang. ( Hahaha…!) Dan, tanda apa itu? Tanda yang nyaris selalu dilihatnya saat purnama? Tanda berupa berlian hijau bersayap merah dikening Draco yang sama dengan tanda dikeningnya? Apakah….? Oh itu sama sekali tidak mungkin!

Hermione setengah curiga melihat wajah Draco yang tampak seperti berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan sesuatu. Hermione menegakkan badannya sambil terus memandang Draco dengan curiga. Draco yang masih berakting muka polos dengan santainya berkata.

"Mukamu, pucat banget kenapa?"

"Kelelahan. Lari sampai nyaris satu jam." Hermione memasang wajah cemberut.

"Karena ular itu ya?" selidik Draco, terlihat berusaha menahan senyum.

"Kok kamu tau? Kamu lihat ya? Jahat! Tidak menolongku." Hermione menjadi terlihat sangat imut dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Draco gagal total menahan tawanya.

"Hmmmppphh…. Huahahahahaaa….!" Draco tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

"Eh?" Tanda tanya imajiner memenuhi kepala Hermione.

"Mukamu tadi lucu sekali lho… swearly..! huahahaha…"Draco kembali tertawa lepas.  
>Hermione tertegun. Baru kali ini gadis itu melihat Draco tertawa lepas. 'Tampan sekali. Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkaaaann?' inner Hermione menjerit habis-habisan. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu. Gadis polos itu tak menyadari mukanya yang memerah nyaris seperti apple.<p>

"Ehhmmm sebenarnya…." Kata Draco setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya.

"Sebenarnya apa?" Balas Hermione penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menguasai animagus dan ular tadi bentuk animagus-ku."

"APAAA? Tidak! Kamu bohong, kan? Itu cuma ular ilusi yang kamu buat karena kamu tau aku Phobia-Ular kan? Ups, ah, eh, tidak keceplosan!" Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan jari-jari tangan. Ia teringat gigitan Sirius di kaki Ron cukup parah di tahun ketiga dulu.

"Jadi kamu… pantas. Tapi itu tadi bukan ilusi. Tadi itu benar-benar animagus-ku." Jelas Draco. Tapi Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Draco dengan tatapan super horror.

"Tidak percaya? Kupraktekkan sekarang ya..?"

"Eh tidak, bukan begitu, jangan!" Hermione panik.

"Oh yaa?" Draco menyeringai menggoda. Otak jahilnya aktif seketika. Secepat kilat ia berubah wujud menjadi ular hijau bersisik emas dalam dongeng-dongeng Cina kuno. Draco menyeringai dalam wujud ularnya. Tapi yang tampak dimata Hermione adalah seekor ular besar sebesar Bassilisk, dengan mulut menganga siap menerkam. Hermione mundur hingga membentur ambang jendela. Draco alias ular hijau itu mendekat.

"Tidakk!" Hermione meyilangkan tangan didepan mata dan dada. Detik berikutnya setelah Hermione mengibaskan tangan kanannya, gadis itu berubah menjadi Valkyrie dan melompat mundur keluar jendela. Oh, jangan khawatir, dia punya sayap dan mahir terbang kok. Tapi Draco yang tidak tau itu tentu saja panik. Dia hanya melihat sayap putih keluar dari punggung Hermione dan tanda berlian hijau bersayap merah di kening Hermione. Dia berubah kembali menjadi Draco Malfoy yang normal.

O,ow… dan itu hanya lima detik. Sebelum akhirnya ia berubah menjadi sesosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang bermata pelangi dan, dan… dan ada sayap putih dipunggungnya! Merlin! Inilah yang Hermione tidak tau. Draconis Malfoy adalah seorang Valkyrie juga. Tentu saja dua Guardian Knights itu tau. Satu Guardian Knights mengawasi satu Valkyrie. Well, itulah yang luput dari pengetahuan Hermione.

Waah..! indahnya melihat seorang Pangeran terbang dari puncak Menara di ketinggian kastil. Tapi itu cuma Draco Malfoy kok. Sekarang ayo kita cari Hermione. Ah itu dia. Berada di atas awan. Menikmati hangatnya sinar bulan yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh makhluk sebangsa mereka. Sejenak ia lupa pada tujuannya kenapa ia lari dari menara. Ia terus saja menari diiringi petikan harpa para mermaid di kejauhan. Muggle tidak selalu salah kau tau. Hermione mengingat-ingat dongeng yan didapatnya dari buku cerita yang di berikan oleh Dumbledore dulu. Yang berisi dongeng-dongeng yang secara rahasia sebenarnya adalah kisah nyata.

Dulu di suatu lautan, ada sebuah kerajaan besar. Raja ikan sebagai penguasanya memiliki tiga orang anak. Suatu hari tiga putri raja ikan tersesat dan berusaha menyelam sedalam mungkin untuk mencari Istananya. Alih-alih menuju dasar laut, mereka terseret arus air tanah hingga kelelahan dan terdampar dipulau kosong.

Tiga pangeran menemukan mereka dan membawa mereka ke Istana. Sang Raja sangat murka karena tiga Pangeran yang telah dijodohkon dengan Putri Bangsawan lain itu jatuh cinta pada ketiga putri Raja Ikan yang dianggap tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Tiga putri itupun kembali diam-diam ke Istana Atlantica, kerajaan mereka. Rupanya ketiga Pangeran itu mengikuti mereka dan memohon pada Raja Ikan yang menjemput putri mereka di Air Terjun Perbatasan untuk membawa serta mereka.

Raja Ikan yang penyayang pun merasa kasihan dan menikahkan ketiga pangeran dengan ketiga putrinya. Ayah dari para pangeran itu pun murka berat. Peperangan terjadi bertahun-tahun. Akhirnya, Raja manusia itu mundur. Namun ia mengeluarkan kutukan. Raja ikan dan semua rakyatnya yang semula berwujud seperti manusia, berubah menjadi buruk rupa. Dan Raja Ikan yang kehabisan tenaga, hanya bisa menangkal dengan kontra kutukan sederhana. Bahwa mereka bisa kembali kewujud asli mereka yang rupawan saat purnama.

Dan para Mermaid itu adalah keturunan dari ketiga Pangeran dan ketiga Putri itu.

"Putri Diamanta."Suara kecil halus menyentakkan Hermione dari lamunannya. Putri Diamanta adalah nama asli Hermione. Dan Selena, pemilik suara kecil itu adalah Peri Penari Bulan yang akan semakin kuat jika menari dibawah sinar bulan. Temannya yang hanya setinggi tujuh inci disaat transformasi utama seperti ini. Hermione hanya tersenyum.

Kita lihat disebelah sana dulu.

"Pangeran Aleron," Kalau ini adalah nama asli Draco. Tampak makhluk seperti Selena mendekatinya.

"Oh, Pierre. Apa kau melihat Valkyrie lain disini, seorang wanita?" tanya Draco. Yang ditanya menggeleng.

"Tak bisa memberi tahu. Terikat perjanjian." Sahut Pierre dengan sorot mata takut.

"No problem. I'll get her with myself." Draco kumat narsisnya.

Pierre tak berkata apa-apa, hanya melacak aroma selendang perak Selena. Hingga akhirnya saat Pierre melihat Selena, saat itu pula Sang Pangeran melihat kearah Sang Putri.

"Selena/Pierre!" teriak Pierre dan Selena bersamaan.

"Draco/Hermione!" seru Hermione dan Draco bersamaan pula. Mereka berdua terpaku agak lama sebelum Selena menyadarkan mereka.

"Ummm… Putri Diamanta, apa tidak masalah…"

"Ka-..kau…! tidak…. Tidak. boleh. Terjadi. TIDAK!" Hermione menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat sebelum melesat menukik tajam.

"He-Hei!" Draco tergagap.

"Hemm… ada masalah anak-anak?" Suatu suara dewasa mengagetkan Draco.

"Professor McGonagall." Draco mengangguk hormat. Kini dihadapan Draco berdiri seorang wanita setengah baya yang berambut keperakan lurus yang diurai dengan sepasang sayap seperti sayap capung yang keperakan nyaris transparan dipunggungnya.

"Itukah sikapmu pada Guardian Knights-mu, Pangeran Aleron.?"

"Sorry,Minerva. Umm.. sebenarnya kau tau jika ada Valkyrie lain selain aku kan? Sangat curang untuk tidak memberitahuku." Protes Draco. Minerva malah bertanya.

"Kemana Putri Diamanta?"

"Pu-Putri Diaman-….ta?" Kalimat Draco terpenggal begitu menyadari siapa sebenarnya pemilik nama itu.

"Hmmm… kelihatannya mereka di sana. Ayo ikut. " Minerva mengisyaratkan dengan gelengan kepalanya agar Draco mengikuti. Mau tak mau Malfoy Junior itu bergerak.

Ternyata Minerva membawanya ke arah Danau Hitam. Dan Draco kembali terkejut demi pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Di tengah Danau Hitam yang permukaannya dibekukan, sesosok Valkyrie yang dikenali Draco sebagai Putri Diamanta tengah menari. Tapi mungkin juga tidak bisa disebut menari jika yang terlihat adalah sesosok valkyrie dengan pedang suci ditangannya dan sepatu skating membalut kakinya, ditambah gerakan meluncur sesekali terbang atau melompat berputar. Sementara Di atasnya ada sesosok Guardian Knights tengah mengawasinya. Dan sosok itu adalah Profesor Severus Snape.

"Severus! Kurasa ada yang kurang dari Jurus Skyland! Apa kau bisa melihatnya?" teriak sang Putri di antara suara desingan pedang,

"Lompatan Anda terlalu tinggi Tuan Putri. Itu mempengaruhi keseimbangan saat mendarat!" jawab Severus sembari berteriak pula.

Begitu melihat Draco dan Minerva mendekat, Hermione menghentikan ayunan pedangnya dan pedang itu menghilang begitu gadis itu melambaikan tangan ke udara. Dengan satu gerakan ia melompat berputar den mendarat dengan kaki kanan sementara kaki kiri ditekuk kedepan dan tangan dilipat didada.

"Gerakan yang indah Tuan Putri." Puji Draco setelah dirasa cukup dekat.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran," jawab Hermione dengan lembut.

"Ehm… cukup basa-basinya. Ada yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan." Potong Severus mendekat.

"Baiklah, kita cari posisi yang enak." Sahut Minerva.

Hermione memilih untuk duduk diatas batu di tepi danau itu. Draco bersandar dipohon terdekat. Minerva dan Severus memilih untuk membuat kursi dari udara di depan mereka.

"Jadi, ada apa kali ini Minerva? Mengapa tak memberitahuku jika ada Valkyrie lain di Hogwarts?" Hermione membuka percakapan.

"Well, kamipun tak memberitahu Pangeran, Aleron Putri. Dan kami tidak memberitahu karena itu bahaya untuk Transformasi Utama kalian. Undang-Undang Transformasi Utama sudah jelas kurasa." Minerva yang menjawab.

"Dan salah satu isinya adalah 'siapa yang bisa melihat Transformasi Utama seorang Valkyrie dan melihat Rainbow Eyes serta Diamond Wings, dialah 'mate' sang Valkyrie." Sambung Severus.

"Jadi? Kalian tadi malah sempat berbasa-basi." Sahut Minerva tidak sabar.

Draco dan Hermione membeku.

"Mulai sekarang kalian harus saling mendekatkan diri dan berlatih pembagian energi transformasi pada 'Mate'." Tegas Minerva.

"Kalian harus mengambil hak sebagai ketua murid berupa Asrama di menara Ketua Murid, agar kalian bisa berlatih dengan leluasa. Ayo Minerva. Kita harus menghubungi Ratu Penasehat satu Narcissa," Ajak Severus yang langsung membawa Minerva pergi. Meninggalkan Draco dan Hermione yang berteriak bersamaan.

"APAAAAA? HEEII… TUNGGUUU…!"

===========================THE END=============================

Minna-san….! *teriak pake toa masjid seberang sungai*

Eve balik lagi…. Ne, maaf banget untuk yang nungguin RaTers, coz, Eve belum beli modem, jadi updetnya harus ke warnet dulu. Mana hotspot skul sering macet, kelas yang sekarang agak jauh dari perpus, (baca : tempat paling nyaman di skul buat ngenet gratis) … eh, Eve beruntung juga sih, pisah kelas sama musuh Eve, Gyahahahaa….. *bletak!* dilempar kuali sama Snape karena kebanyakan curcol*

Draco : ck, apa bagusnya sih, fic ancur kek gini.

Snape : Nekat sekali kau, kukurangi empat ratus poinmu…

Eve : Huaaaa….. *Crucio ke 18 mata angin*

Hermione : Tapi plotnya lumayan bagus kok, hanya saja banyak typo dan 'agak sedikit' nggak nyambung.

Eve : *peluk-peluk Hermione*

Draco : *Ngeluarin tongkat* jauh-jauh dari calon pacar gue!

Eve : Berisik! Gue buat loe di rape Voldie baru tau rasa loh!

Draco : *merinding lalu pingsan*

Hermione : *nyiapin kamera handycam* kapan buatnya? Aku jadi camerawoman-nya ya?

McGonnagall : *nosebleed*

Snape : *melotot*

Eve : *shock, sweatdrop, and speechless*

Harry : aku datang…! Eh, di atas gak ada aku ya? ya sudahlah… hoi, kenapa pada diem? Terpesona ketampananku ya? bahkan ular Slytherin saja pingsan. Ah aku emang tampan… ya sudahla~~~ah… Yo, REVIEW ya….

Voldie-Moldie Noseless : Kalian yang sudah baca, harus REVIEW! Kalau tidak ku jadikan kalian orang utan…..!

All chara : *sweatdrop massal* *yang masih sadar langsung kabur*

Hahahaha… jangan lupa REVIEW….!


End file.
